Two Is Better Than One
by smiley349
Summary: Someone is out to get Oliver, and they're blackmailing Lilly. What will happen? It's better than what it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you all…well, I decided to do a song fic to "Two Is Better Than One" because that's my favorite song right now….I'm extremely addicted to it right now!! I hope you all like it!! =]**

There she was! The love of my life, the girl who stole my heart, the one I couldn't live without was sitting on the beach waiting for me. I ran to her. I couldn't explain it, but every time I saw Lilly, I just wanted to go and sweep her up in my arms and escape out of Malibu and start our lives together.

"Hey Lilly-pop," I said as I grabbed her hand and helped her up. I kissed her on her sweet lips that tasted like strawberries.

"Oliver," Lilly said. I looked into her blue eyes. "We need to talk."

Uh-oh! This was not good. I mean, whenever Lilly said we need to talk, it was never good.

"Okay, Lilly if this is about yesterday when we were playing the game Apple to Apples with Miley, Jackson, Rico, and Todd, I was just joking about the adjective card demanding when I said somebody needs to lay down women or girlfriends," I said trying to cover up for myself.

"Oliver that's not what I'm talking about," Lilly said.

Well if it wasn't that, then what was it? Oh! Wait! Ooh, I'm in big trouble.

"Lilly, I swear it's all my little brother's fault for being late on our date last Saturday!"

"Oliver it's not about you being late," she said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

She looked at me with tears falling down her cheeks. "Oliver this is not easy for me to say, but…"

"Lilly, come on what is it?" I asked.

She backed away from me. I was confused. What's happening?

"Oliver, I can't see you anymore!" Lilly said breaking down into tears. She turned her back to me and started running.

I watched her as she ran. I didn't know what to do. I started getting dizzy. I couldn't keep myself stable. I fell backwards on the sand. This couldn't be happening.

Life without Lilly seemed worthless, useless, and pointless. It seemed like there wasn't a reason to continue breathing. I have every day I've spent with Lilly memorized. And every day they play in my head like a movie.

_"Hi I'm Lilly," a three year old girl with blonde pig tails wearing a purple skirt, a green long sleeve shirt that had a small parrot on it, and some sandals. _

_ "I'm Oliver," a little three year old boy said. _

_ "Can I color with you?" she asked._

_ "Sure," Oliver said._

_ "I really like your crayons," Lilly said._

_ "Really? I'll let you use them if you'll hold my hand," the little boy said raising his eyebrows up and down repeatedly. _

_ "Okay, but only because that face you're making is scary," Lilly said. Reluctantly she grabbed the boy's hand. She wouldn't admit it, but she didn't want to let go of his hand. _

_ The teacher was walking around the room monitoring the students. She stopped by Lilly and Oliver last. "Oliver Oken let go of Lilly Truscott's hand!" _

_"Yes Mrs. Howell," Oliver said like a little boy scared of a monster under his bed. _

Lilly was definitely something. She was the person that you didn't want to lose. You didn't want to throw her out of your life. Everything she said. Everything she did. It all takes my breath away.

_"Hey," Lilly said coming up into my tree house and sitting beside me._

_ We were nineteen, and we still hung out in my tree house._

_ "Are you sure you still want to talk to me?" I asked._

_ "Of course I do," she said smiling. "Oliver, nobody blames you. They all know it was an accident."_

_ "Lilly I killed her! It doesn't matter if it was an accidental murder! I still took a life away!" I yelled. _

_ "Oliver, it was dark and he was wearing dark clothes. The family didn't press any charges against you," Lilly said looking into my eyes._

_ "Lilly, I was driving over the speed limit. And all of a sudden this girl jumps out across the road. I didn't see her until it was too late. I slam my foot on the break, but it was too late. Before I know, I hear a thump on the car," I said with a tear rolling down my cheek. I walked to the mini-refrigerator. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey._

_ "Oliver Oken, what is that?!" Lilly questioned. _

_ "It's some whiskey. Do you want some?" I asked offering._

_ "Oliver put the bottle down!" she said. _

_ "Lilly, you don't understand. You don't know what it feels like!" I said._

_ "And yes you're right Oliver! I don't understand or know what you're going through! But alcohol isn't going to take away the pain and suffering you're going through or change things!" Lilly said. "Oliver put the bottle down!" _

_ I did what she said. She got up and walked over to where I was. She stood beside me for a minute calming down. She grabbed the bottle. She took it with her as she climbed down the ladder out of my tree house. I watched her out the window. She threw the bottle against a tree. To my surprise, she climbed back up the ladder. _

_ Tears started rolling down my eyes as she looked at me with her blue eyes. _

_ "Oliver don't beat yourself up over something you had no control over!" she said to me with tears rolling down her eyes. She ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. _

Lilly always seem to know the right thing to do. She was always there for me when no one else was.

She helped me realize who I could be.

_"Hey high school graduate! Congratulations!" Lilly said to me. "So what does it feel like? The last thing we wear at this school are our robes. Are you ready for the future?"_

_ "Lilly, I don't think I can do this," I said._

_ "Of course you can. I know we're skipping over the biggest party of the year to go and spend this night with our families, but you know it means a lot to them," Lilly said._

_ "No that's not what I mean," I said._

_ She looked at me and smiled. "Ah, you mean you don't think you'll survive out in the real world?" _

_ I nodded. She looked at me with genuine care on her face. "Oliver, do you remember when you first learned how to ride a bike? And how you kept on falling, but you just kept getting back on."_

_ "Yeah, but that was because my dad made me," I said._

_ "Well, the point is, is that you are going to fall. But you have people around you who love you that they're gonna put you right back on that bike!" _

_ "Lilly, this is the cheesiest piece of advice you have ever given to me," I said._

_ "Yeah, I know," she said. She looked at me, "Did it help?"_

_ "Yeah," I said. I kissed her. What did I do to deserve Lilly?_

Whenever I was around Lilly, it was like she could see right through me. She had me coming undone. I was confessing my deepest fears to her. Telling her secrets that me insecure. I was nothing without Lilly. I just can't help thinking two is better than one.

_**I remember what you wore on the first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought,**_

"_**Hey, you know this could be something."**_

_**Cause' everything you do and words you say**_

_**You know it all takes my breath away**_

_**Now I'm left with nothing**_

_**And maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_**Well maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure the best of my life**_

_**And you've got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

**So what do you think? If you like it and you want this to continue, all you've got to do is press the review button!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drumroll please!! Here's chapter 2!!!**

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V:

I ran to the peer on the beach. I hadn't run to far away from Oliver. He was only about a fourth of a mile away from me. I kept my eyes on him, but just seeing him made it painful for me. I had to get him out of my life. But it was definetly hard to do when I couldn't stop thinking about him.

_"Oliver where are you taking me? Oliver, tell me where you are taking me!" I said. He had his hands over my eyes. _

_"Right here," he said taking his hands off my eyes. I looked at the place that was so secretive he had to cover my eyes. We were on the peer on the beach at midnight! The peer normally closed at ten o'clock! My jaw dropped open. I didn't know whether I should be happy and surprised or yell at Oliver. "Do you like it? Is it romantic?"_

_"Oh it's definetly romantic," I said smiling. I looked at the picnic he had set up for us. There were candles that smelled like vanilla. I turned around and faced Oliver face to face. I gave him a look that would have him wonder if he was in trouble or not. He looked at me like a scared little boy about to get a spanking from his dad. I just simply spoke my mind. "OLIVER!! IT'S AFTER HOURS! WE'RE GOING TO GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE IF WE GET CAUGHT!" Okay, well not spoke my mind, more like yelled my mind. _

_He chuckled. His face showed no worriness. _

_"Oliver this is not funny!"_

_"Lilly, chill," he said putting his hands on my shoulders. "If we get caught, at least we'll get caught together. And we'll laugh about it when we're older." _

_"It's still after hours," I said. He just smiled his cocky grin I adore so much. _

I couldn't stop the tears. I just let them flow. Whoever said love is easy, well, I just want to slap them. I don't think I've ever done anything harder than give up Oliver. Telling Oliver I didn't love him anymore was like tasting dirt.

My phone started ringing. I pulled it out and looked at the caller i.d. It said private caller, but I knew very much who it was. I answered my phone. I felt disgusted for answering to this atrocious man.

"You did the right thing Lilly," the disgusting, arrogant, malevolent voice said. I wanted to shred this man into pieces. "Remember, you go back to Oliver or call the police, I'll kill him."

"You're not going to get away with this!" I said coldly.

"Please Lilly, I've already took you away from Oliver. Now he'll suffer just like I did," the man said in a low voice.

"What did he even do to you?" I asked.

"He took the love of my life away from me!" the man said.

It was finally making sense. I remember this guy now.

_"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Wilcher," I said walking up to a middle aged married couple dressed in all black. I looked at the tombstone that was only a coup;e inches away from my feet. _

_Lauren Isabella Wilcher_

_A loving daughter_

_A true friend_

_A wonderful loving girlfriend_

_I felt bad for the Wilchers. I looked back up at the Wilchers. "I want you all to know that Oliver didn't mean to hit your daughter. It was a complete accident. Oliver doesn't have the heart to ever kill anyone." _

_"Oh it's okay Lilly," they said. Okay? How could they say it was okay. Their twenty-two year old daughter just died! _

_As if they read my mind, Mrs. Wilcher finished their statement "Well, of course it's not okay. But we don't blame Oliver for her death. We know it was an accident. Lauren loved taking walks at night. We always told her it was dangerous, but did she listen? No! Of course not. Sometimes she would sneak out past midnight. I'd always tell her one of these days she was going to get run over." Her voice started choking. "But we know it was an accident Lilly."_

_"Oliver's taking it really hard," I said. _

_"Lauren's boyfriend seems to be taking it harder than us. He told us the other night he was going to propose to her," Mr. Wilcher said with his voice cracking. Mr. Wilcher pointed to a tall man standing next to Lauren's grave. "That's Randy, Lauren's boyfriend."_

_"Ooh, that's rough!" I said. I looked at the man. His face seemed covered in pain that could never be cured. _

I wasn't the type of girl who normally kept my opinion to myself. Being the big mouth I am, I spoke out, "Okay Randy, yeah I know who you are now. I figured it out. I'm not stupid."

"You really shouldn't have said that," he said. "You really should've kept your mouth shut."

"Yeah, I get that all the time," I said.

"Do you know how far away from you I actually am?" he asked.

"What not only are you threatening to kill Oliver if I didn't break up with him, but you're also stalking me?" I said. All of a sudden I heard the dial tone. That was weird. He just hung up on me.

"Lilly," I jumped as I heard a cold voice behind me. I turned around and saw the most disgusting, evil, hateful, malevolent, voilent, arrogent, self centered (I could go on forever with all the nasty words that pop up in my head whenever I think of him) man.

"What do you want?" I asked. I could spit on this scumbag!

"You really should learn to keep your mouth shut," he said smirking. Gah, even his smirk was creepy. He started getting closer and closer to me. Pretty soon we weren't even a foot apart. He stroked my hair and put a strand that was hanging in front of my face behind my ear. He looked around the vacant beach. "Now if you talk bad about me again, you're gonna get it," he said.

I kept my mouth shut. Yeah, I was pretty outspoken, but I wasn't stupid. If this guy was threatening to kill Oliver, then I shouldn't push my limits. He walked away.

Oliver's POV:

_Two days later_

This was the worst week for Lilly to go and break up with me! We're in our twenties now, and we have been together practically since pre-school! Lately we've been talking about spending the rest of our lives together, and I had finally decided to pop the question. I put my hands in my pocket and fumbled around with the ring in it. We wouldn't have a great start out as a married couple, because, well, let's face it, we didn't get the highest paying paychecks, but I knew one day we would have it good.

It was June 23, on a Saturday. Exactly seven years ago, on this day, was when Lilly dragged me to the dance floor at a beach party. Haha! I had no idea what was going on.

_"Okay, Oliver, I dare you to ask Regina to dance," my friend Todd said._

_"Regina Geralds?" I asked. Todd nodded his head. "No way! She spits all the time when she's talking." I looked around to see if there was anyone else to talk to that wouldn't dare me to dance with anyone I would feel uncomfterable dancing with. I saw Lilly talking to Nose Whistle Wally. Oh, what a bummer! Should I go and get my best friend out of talking to Nose Whistle Wally, or should I just leave her? _

_I turned to Todd. "I dare you to ask Ashley to dance!"_

_"You know she's just going to turn me down," Todd said. _

_"I know," I said. _

_"Hey, look over there at Nose Whistle Wally flirting with Lilly!" Todd said chuckling. "He doesn't have a chance."_

_I looked at Lilly's face. She did look a little irrated. Oh, gosh Oliver! Why do you have to be so nice? You can't stand Wally just as much as Lilly! _

_"Todd, I'll talk to you later," I said. I walked over to Lilly and put my arm around her._

_"So what are you two talking about?" I asked. _

_"About how I promised the next dance to you," Lilly said. _

_WHAT?_

_"Dance?" I asked confused. _

_"Yes! Now!" Lilly said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the dance floor. She kicked me in the shin and whisphered in my ear, "If you don't come dance with me, I will tell everyone that you still get your old Buzz Lightyear suit and jump off the couch and yell, 'Infinity and beyond!'"_

_"Yeah, I asked her to dance. So Lilly, dance with me?" I asked putting my hand out._

_"I'd love to," Lilly said taking my hand. _

_We walked to the dance floor. _

_"Lilly, you didn't promise me a dance," I said when Nose Whistle Wally was out of sight._

_"I know," she said. "But Nose Whistle Wally doesn't."_

_It finally clicked. So I just did the natural thing and wrap my arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck. _

_"You know this feels kinda weird," I said._

_"Just three minutes Oliver," she said. _

_It was pretty weird dancing with my best friend. I mean we weren't dating. Just friends! Nothing more. I mean being her best friend, I don't dance with her, notice that her hair wasn't exactly the same shade of blonde as it was yesterday, that her hair smelled her apples, that it was her favorite song that we were dancing to by her favorite band, or that when she leaned her head on mine it fit perfectly in my neck. Wait a minute! I finally realized that it wasn't weird dancing with her! It was just weird that it didn't feel weird to be dancing with her!_

_"Lilly?" I asked._

_"Yeah," she answered._

_"Have you ever thought about you and me together?" I asked. _

_She took her head up from my neck. I looked into her eyes. _

_"No," she said giggling._

_"Yeah, me either!" I said hiccuping. She leaned her head back on my neck and I rested my head on top of hers. In a second, we both brought our heads up at the same time. _

_"You giggled!"_

_"You hiccuped!" she said at the same time._

_"So you have thought about us?" we both said at the same time. "Yeah."_

_"So what does this mean?" Lilly asked. _

_"I think it means we like each other but didn't realize it until right now," I said. _

_"So did you just ask me out?" Lilly asked._

_"I think so," I said. "Did you just say yes?"_

_"I think so," Lilly said giggling. _

I got out of my own world and back into reality. Lilly seemed like a dream. It just seemed so unreal to me that I had her. She was everything I ever wanted. I don't think I could let her go.

_"If you really love something or someone, don't let them slip through your fingers that easily," Lilly's voice echo through my head._

I ran to Lilly's apartment. I definetly was not in shape. I have never been an atheletic person. But I didn't let the fact that I was out of breath stop me from getting to Lilly's apartment.

"LILLY!" I yelled knocking on her apartment door. "LILLY!"

Finally after what felt like a hundred bangs, she finally answered.

"Oliver?" she said surprised. "Oliver what are you doing here? You can't be here!"

"Lilly you once told me that if you really love someone, you don't let them slip through your fingers easily," I said. "So I came here to find out why you broke up with me!"

"Oliver it's not that simple," Lilly said calmly but yet you could still hear worry in her voice.

"I took all A.P classes in high school. I'm pretty sure that anything that's not simple, I can figure out," I said.

"OLIVER!" Lilly started yelling over her lungs. "I BROKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"Why did you break up with me for that?" I asked.

"It's complicated," she said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Lilly, I have never been so sure in my life about anything more than you," I said. "I know we bicker and argue like an old married couple, but we always work things out in the end. Lilly, before you, I never wanted to be around any of my other girlfriends after the first week we started going out. And you, you're so simple that you're complicated. You won't get offended if you ask me if some pants you're wearing make your butt look fast, and I say yes, yet you get offended if I say those earings make your ears look small."

Lilly giggled. "I want my ears to be average size."

"And your laugh. It's my favorite sound in the world. And yes, you can't sing, but I could listen to you for hours, and if you were having a concert, and everyone left but me. I would be yelling, 'Encore!'"

"Oliver, I love you more than anything else. And when I'm with you, I forgot about all my troubles and worrys."

All of a sudden, Lilly's phone rang. Reluctantly she went and answered it.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. She listened to the person on the other end. "NO!"

I suddenly started worrying. I wasn't sure why Lilly was reacting to the person on the other end like that. She hung up the phone shaking. "Lilly what's wrong?"

"Oliver I told you I broke up with you because I love you!" Lilly said breaking down into tears. I was so confused. What did she mean? "Oliver you have to get out of here as soon as you can!"

"Lilly, I can't leave you. I just got you back!" I said.

"Oliver believe me, this is for the best!" she choked out.

"Lilly, I can't go!" I said.

All of a sudden I heard her door open.

"Lilly were you expecting someone?"

She shook her head. I turned around to see if someone was at her door. A muscular guy with messy reddish-brownish hair was standing at Lilly's door.

**_I remember every look upon your face_**

**_The way you roll your eyes _**

**_The way you taste_**

**_You make it hard for breathing_**

**_Cause' when I close my eyes and drift away_**

**_I think of you and everything's okay_**

**_I'm finally now believin'_**

* * *

**Yeppers,, I really didn't like the last line of this chapter, but I really couldn't seem to find a better way to end this chapter. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I have been super busy, and I've had writer's block! Please forgive me by reviewing! I'm trying to make this kinda like an action story, but I don't think I was meant to write action, so a lot of help is wanted!! Please review!! =]**


End file.
